sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Eugene Byrd
Eugene Byrd (born August 28, 1975) is an American actor. Byrd was born and raised in Philadelphia, where he graduated from Greene Street Friends School in 1989 and The Crefeld School in 1993. He began acting as a child, appearing as Arthur in the movie My Little Girl in 1986.1 He is best known for his portrayal of Dr. Clark Edison on the series 'Bones'. Byrd's movie appearances include Dead Man, Demon Island, Sleepers, 8 Mile, Lift and Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. He had the leading role in Confess, for which he won the Break-Out Performance Award at the 2006 Method Fest Independent Film Festival. Byrd also starred with longtime friend/Rap Artist Will "Tha Vill" Fuller, Jerry Della Salla (Green Zone) and Director Clay Von Thomas. The four men worked on the highly anticipated Pilot called "The Barracks." Byrd had a guest role in the first season of the Nickelodeon television series Are You Afraid of the Dark? in which he portrayed a teenage prankster nicknamed Weeds in the sixth episode titled 'The Tale of the Super Specs.' 2 He was also a guest star in the seventh and eighth seasons of The Cosby Show for four episodes titled "Theo and the Kids" part 1 and 2, "Theo's Future," and "Cliff and Theo Come Clean." He landed a role on Beverly Hills, 90210 as Rondinson Ashe III during the second season. Byrd appeared in several season 3 episodes of the Touched by an Angel spin off Promised Land as Lawrence "L.T." Taggert, Jr., a troubled teen struggling with gang related drug and violence issues. He starred in the Disney movie Perfect Harmony (released 31 March 1991), which explores the racial tensions between African-American and white populations in a small South Carolina town. Byrd's character, Landy Allen, is the grandson of an African-American caretaker at an all-white private academy. His character's musical talent attracts the interest of a student named Taylor Bradshaw (played by Justin Whalen), who sets out to explore the music and lives of African-American residents, knowing his actions could result in expulsion from the academy and rejection by his fellow white students and friends. In 1993, Byrd appeared as Walter in the TV series Ghostwriter. He portrayed the comical but defiant Oliver Cross on the British Children's television series Chris Cross, which won an award for "Best Children's Series" in 1994. The show aired on the Showtime Cable Network from 1994 to 1995. He guest stars in NYPD Blue (2001). Byrd had a minor role in season one of Heroes, as Nathan Petrelli's campaign manager. He had a recurring role as Dr. Sidney Trumaine in 13 episodes of Crossing Jordan, which aired on NBC from 2001 through 2007. His character disappeared after season five's opener "There's No Place Like Home II". Byrd has also made appearances on Two and a Half Men as one of Charlie Harper's drinking buddies and in the Syfy channels's science fiction thriller Eureka as Michael Clark in the episode titled "Worst Case Scenario." The series was cancelled in 2012 after five seasons. He was a policeman in American Horror Story Asylum. Byrd had a recurring role as Dr. Clark Edison in the American television series Bones from seasons 3 to 12. In season eight, his character is hired as a full-time staff forensic anthropologist by Jeffersonian Forensic Division head Dr. Camille Saroyan (played by Tamara Taylor). Byrd was credited as a guest star in seasons 3 through 12. Byrd also played Andy Diggle on The CW TV series Arrow.3 In 2014, he was hired by video game company Electronic Arts to play Marcus "Boomer" Boone in the first-person shooter Battlefield Hardline. He played Delmont "Del" Walker in Gears of War 4 and Zander Freemaker in Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures TV series in 2016 and 2017. Category:Voice Actors